


🐔 Blockers

by abow123456



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Buck and Eddie are just really horny for each other okay?, Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dirty Talk, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abow123456/pseuds/abow123456
Summary: Five times Buck and Eddie get... ahem... interrupted by their family, and one time they don't.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 251





	🐔 Blockers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn, okay? I have nothing to say for myself.

**Maddie**

Eddie is panting in Buck’s ear as he dry humps him on the sofa. 

“Fuck! Eddie, baby, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.” Buck whines between pants of his own. 

He can feels Eddie’s lips pulling into a smirk against the shell of his ear, where he licks and bites teasingly. 

“Lets move to the bed then.” The older man purrs. 

“God yes.” Buck whispers. 

Eddie grins as he stands, extending his hand to his boyfriend. 

_God. **Boyfriend**. They’d been together for just over two months now and Eddie still couldn’t believe it. Still couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was all his._

Buck’s insistent tug on his hand snaps Eddie from his thoughts, and he grins when Buck begins dragging him up the stairs. 

Both men groan when they collapse onto the bed and their hard dicks rub together sinfully. 

“Fuck baby you’re so beautiful.” Eddie moans as he captures Buck’s lips in a kiss. 

Buck winks as he snakes a hand down his torso to slide inside his sweatpants. His finger teases the band of Eddie’s underwear, making the older man’s breath hitch..

“Little brother!’ Maddie’s shrill voice calls out as the apartment door slams closed behind her, making both men jump. ‘You better not still be asleep!” The woman warns. 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Buck hisses as he rolls off Eddie. 

“How should I know? She’s your sister!” Eddie hisses right back as he pulls his sweatpants right. 

Maddie reaches the top of the stairs just as the two men climb off the bed and freezes on the spot.

“Oh my god.’ She gasps, horrified. ‘I didn’t just-“

“Yes, you did.’ Buck huffs and crosses his arms. ‘What do you want?”

“Uh, did you forget that today is date day? Everyone else is downstairs waiting.”

Buck groans and rests his head against Eddie’s shoulder. The man laughs and strokes Buck’s hair soothingly. 

Date day was something the couples of the 118 and their partners did as often as they could when they were all off from work and the kids were at school. This week, they were all heading out for lunch at a new restaurant across town. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,’ Maddie says dryly. ‘Well, get dressed. At least we don’t have to make our pitstop to Eddie’s place now.”

Her laugh follows her down the stairs and out of the apartment. 

“I seriously regret giving her a key.” Buck grumbles. 

“Hey. At least it wasn’t Chim or Hen. Or worse- Bobby.” Eddie chuckles. 

Buck hums in agreement.

When they make it downstairs 5 minutes later, their entire group is smirking at them. 

“Still not out of the honeymoon phase boys?” Hen grins. 

Buck flips her off while Eddie smirks. 

**Chimney**

Everyone groans as they slowly climb out of the truck.

Their latest call was a tough one. Not emotionally; everyone had survived the gruesome looking 11 car vs lorry pile up. But it was physically draining. 

Most the crew went straight for the showers, some followed Bobby upstairs for food while Buck and Eddie hit the bunks.

The second the door is shut behind them, Eddie has Buck pinned against it, his mouth on his boyfriends. 

“Whoah Ed’s, where’s the fire?” Buck grins against his lips, sounding far too smug at his, quite frankly, subpar joke.

“In my pants.” Eddie growls lowly and _wow, okay, where did that come from?_

Bucks breath hitches. “ _God_ , Ed’s, you can’t say that shit.”

“Why not?”

“Because now there’s a fire in _my pants_.”

“Well then let’s put it out.” Eddie smirks.

Before Buck’s brain can come back online, Eddie is dropping to his knees and mouthing the blondes half-hard cock through his uniform pants. Buck shudders out a moan as Eddie pops the button and pulls his cock free from its confines. Eddie wraps his lips around the tip and sucks. 

Buck cannot be blamed for the scream that tears out of his throat. Eddie just grins around his dick, sucking like his life depends on it while Buck looks down on him like a starving man seeing food for the first time. 

Footsteps thundering down the hallway in their direction makes Eddie rip off of Buck’s dick, tuck him back into his pants and spring apart from his pouting boyfriend, just as the door bursts open. 

“Ow!” Buck hisses when the door smacks him in the face because he hadn’t moved away in time. 

“Oh man, come on! Seriously?” Chim whines as he takes in the state of the two men. 

“Oh hey Chim.” Eddie grins sheepishly. 

Chimney wags the rolled up newspaper he’s gripping in Eddie’s face. “Not in the bunks! Be considerate about the rest of us!”

“It’s not like I was going to spill anything.” Eddie shrugs. 

Buck chokes on a startled laugh as Chimney’s face pales and he actually shudders. 

“Please never say that again,’ Chimney gulps. ‘And get your asses upstairs. Bobby’s calling us for lunch.”

Eddie and Buck pout, but follow the paramedic out of the room nonetheless. 

Hen takes one look at Chimney’s pale face and Buck and Eddies half embarrassed, half smug faces when they reach the top of the stairs and bursts out laughing. Everyone else looks at her funny, to quite catching the joke. Only Bobby seems to get it.

“Boys.” He warns, his lips twitching, a sure indicator that he wants to smile. 

“Sorry Cap.” They chorus, hiding their own grins. 

**Hen**

It’s incredibly rare for Buck and Eddie to start at different times of the day, but they were one man down today, so Buck had volunteered to take an extra 6 hours on top of his scheduled 24 hour shift to help out. 

Eddie’s 95% sure Bobby nearly kissed him on the spot when he’d offered. 

Christopher, however, had not been happy to find out that Buck couldn’t read his bedtime story, as the man was already asleep. He’d been even more annoyed when Buck wasn’t there to cook him pancakes for breakfast and had to settle for cereal.

Buck managed to pacify the boy when Eddie phoned him by bribing him with extra long cuddles and pizza when he got home to him. 

So Eddie got him ready and to school on time, kissed and hugged him goodbye and was on his way to work not too long after. It felt weird to get public transport there, but he figured there was no point bringing his truck when he could just jump in Buck’s jeep at the end of shift. 

He arrives at the station- thankful to find both trucks and ambulances parked up- with plenty of time to just spend a few moments with Buck before the craziness begins. 

He makes quick work of getting into his uniform and races upstairs, looking around for his 6ft 2 baby. And pouts when he sees everyone else there, but Buck. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to him.

 **To: Buck** ❤️💙

_Where are you? :(_

He only has to wait 15 second for his reply.

 **From: Buck** ❤️💙

_Ambulance. Come quick, I need some medical assistance ;)_

Eddie has never moved so fast in his life. He books it back down the stairs and, after making sure no one is watching, rips open the doors of the main ambulance.

And there Buck is. He’s stretched out on the gurney, hands behind his head and his face split by the shit-eating grin that Eddie fell in love with. He simply moves his hands to pat his lap in invitation, and Eddie doesn’t need telling twice. 

He slams the doors shut behind him and climbs into his boyfriends lap to straddle him and crash their lips together. 

“God, I hated waking up without you this morning.” Eddie breathes through kisses. 

“I hated getting out of bed and leaving you this morning.” Buck whines back.

Eddie grinds his hips down on Buck’s, making them both moan wantonly. Buck trails his lips down to Eddies’ jawline and down his neck to bite him on his collarbone. Eddie gasps. 

They begin rutting together faster, racing to catch their release. 

“Baby, baby ‘m getting close.” Buck warns. 

“Me too.” Eddie breathes back

The doors suddenly slam open and both men freeze. Both looking over Eddie’s shoulder, they see Hen stood there, her checklist hanging limply in her hand, her face half horrified, half impressed, wholly amused. 

“Really? The ambulance? That is so unsanitary.’ She snorts. ‘Get your asses out of here before Bobby comes looking.”

Both men scramble to their feet, straightening out their uniforms and hair before hopping out, neither looking Hen in the eye. 

**Bobby & Athena**

It’s that time of the month where every member of the 118 gathers at someones house for a barbecue. This time, it’s Athena and Bobby’s turn to host. 

Bobby is at the grill with Michael, both dressed up in ‘kiss the cook’ aprons Chimney had lovingly gifted them for Christmas. Chimney himself is stood with David, Albert and a scattering of other members from the station, all with beer bottles in their hands. Maddie, Hen, Karen and May are set up at the table, all cooing over Maddie’s baby bump and Nia, who’s being passed around like a parcel. Athena is in the kitchen finishing up the side dishes, and Harry is hosting a video game party in the living room for all of the stations kids. Buck and Eddie stand to the side, wrapped up in each others presence and the familiar homely atmosphere around them all. 

“Five minutes on the burgers.” Bobby calls. 

The enthusiastic whoops he gets from the little crowd brings a small smile to Bucks lips. 

“You hear that baby? Five whole minutes.”

Eddie looks up at him, his eyes already blown wide with lust. “Well what are we waiting for?”

Before he knows it, Buck’s hand is gripping his wrist and tugging him towards the house and into the downstairs half-bathroom. 

Buck shuts and locks the door behind them and shoves Eddie down on the (thankfully closed) toilet seat. He sinks to his knees in between his boyfriend’s thick thighs, looking up through his lashes at the older man. 

“God you’re beautiful baby,’ Eddie whispers. ‘So fucking pretty on your knees for me.”

Buck stifles a moan at that as he mouths Eddie through his skinny jeans. He feels his cock fill to full mass under his lips and smirks. 

“I’d happily stay on my knees for you for the rest of my life if I could.” Buck purrs. 

“Hmm, tempting as that is, who will I fuck? Or, more importantly; who will fuck me?” Eddie’s voice is thick with lust.

“Touché.” Buck mumbles. 

With a quick flick of his wrist, Buck gets Eddie’s ridiculously tight jeans undone and his hand around his cock. Placing his hand at the base, he slowly drags his fist up to the tip, smearing pre come across his palm before pumping away at a torturously slow speed, that has Eddie’s hips canting up to meet him. Eddie stuffs his fist into his mouth to stop the embarrassing moans from escaping. 

A loud bang on the door startles them both. 

_‘You better not be doing what I think you’re doing in there!’_ Athena shouts from the other side. 

Quickly, Buck backs up and leans against the wall, aiming for nonchalance and missing by about a mile. Eddie jumps up and tucks himself away, turns on the faucet to splash some water on his shirt, before swinging open the door. 

Athena and Bobby are stood there, both with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. 

“’Sup Cap, Athena?’ He says casually. ‘This idiot spilt beer all over my new shirt.” Eddie jabs his thumb over his shoulder at a blushing Buck.

They both look entirely unconvinced. Eddie can’t blame them, really.

“Mhm. I’m sure that’s what he did.’ Athena says dryly. ‘Get yo asses outta my bathroom.”

Athena turns on her heel and stalks away, muttering about ‘horny white guys’ the whole way to the garden. 

“Burgers are done. But you’re clearly not,’ Bobby arches an eyebrow and gestures to Eddie’s still prominent bulge. ‘Cool yourselves down, come get your food and never have sex in our house again, got it?”

“You bet Cap.” Buck grins unashamedly. 

“I’m leaving this door open.” The man warns before doing just that and following his wife. 

As soon as he’s out of sight, Eddie falls against Buck as laughter shakes his frame. 

“God, I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye now.” Eddie moans as he buries his face in Buck’s shoulder.

“Worth it though.” Buck snickers. Eddie cuffs him up the back of the head as they push away from the wall. 

Now both completely calm, they step out from the room and return to the garden. No one bats an eyelid at them, other than an overly-observant-for-her-own-good Hen. She simply smirks with an arched eyebrow. Buck just shrugs back at her with his own smirk and swoops in for a burger. 

**Carla & Christopher.**

The second Buck steps through the door, he knows something is wrong. It’s too... quiet. 

There’s no Christopher making general 9 year old noise. There’s no tv playing some sort of animated movie no one is watching. There’s no random toy making noise in the corner of the room. There’s no Eddie and Carla chatting away in the kitchen. 

“Babe?” He calls out hesitantly, slipping off his boots and dumping his duffle by the door. 

“Kitchen!” Eddie voice calls back. 

And there’s a strange lilt to it that Buck can’t recognise through the walls. His shoulders tense. 

Slowly he makes his way through the house to the kitchen, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. 

Whatever he’s been expecting it certainly wasn’t... this. 

Eddie is stood by the stove, dressed in dark grey slacks and that maroon shirt that Buck loves on him. He’s stirring something- Abuela’s mouthwatering recipe of pozole by the smell of it- and swinging his hips to the faint sounds of an old Spanish song playing over the speaker. The table is dressed up with a red cloth and candles and rose petals and wine glasses. 

“Baby?” Buck breathes. 

Eddie turns his head towards him, a soft smile on his lips. “Hola mi amor.”

“What’s all this?” Buck asks as he presses himself along Eddie’s back. 

Eddie closes his eyes and tilts his head back on Buck’s shoulder. “Can’t I just show some appreciation for my man every now and then?”

“I’m definitely not complaining, but you didn’t have to do this. You don’t have to wine and dine me to make me yours, because I already am, wholly yours.”

Eddie turns the stove down to a simmer and turns in Buck’s hold, looking him in the eye. “I love you so much Evan Buckley. Doy gracias a Dios por ti todos los días.”

Buck crashes his lips to Eddie’s. “God you know what talking Spanish does to me. I love you with all I have, Edmundo Diaz.” He mumbles against the mans lips. 

“We haven’t really had a moment to ourselves since we announced the engagement. I just want to spend the night in with my lovely fiancé.”

“That can definitely be arranged, fiancé.”

“You know, they say pozole tastes much better when it’s been left to sit for a little while.” Eddie waggles his eyebrows as he turns the stove off completely. 

“Oh is that what they say now hmm?’ Buck bites his lip. ‘Little man with Carla tonight?”

“You bet.” Eddie grins. 

That’s all the confirmation Buck needs before yanking Eddie in by the collar of his shirt and slamming their lips together in a frenzied kiss. He moves his hands down to tap Eddie’s thighs, and the older man takes the hint. He jumps and wraps his legs around Bucks waist, and the taller man doesn’t even stumble. He simply rests his hands on Eddie’s ass, keeping him up and squeezing the muscles as he carries him to their bedroom.

It’s one of their biggest turn ons.

As soon as they reach the bed, Buck throws Eddie onto it unceremoniously, before crawling up his fiancés toned body, making sure to drag their clothed erections together as he goes, enjoying the choked moan it gets from the other man. He plants his arms either side of Eddie’s head, boxing him in. 

“I’m gonna show you just how much I appreciate you, baby.” Buck purrs in Eddie’s ear. 

“God. Please Evan.” Eddie pants, making Buck groan. 

“Ugh baby. You are just ticking all my boxes tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes papi.”

“ **Fuck**.’ Buck closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he rests his forehead against Eddie’s. ‘That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever fucking heard.”

“Language.” Eddie chides playfully. 

Buck growls as he moves one hand up to grip Eddie’s long hair (a request from Buck) tightly, tilting his head to the side. He attacks the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck, biting down harshly before running his tongue over it soothingly. 

Eddie howls. He grinds his hips up into Buck’s, making the man whine. 

“‘m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk properly for days.” Buck mutters darkly. 

Eddie’s breath hitches as he bites his bottom lip. “Oh yeah? That a threat or a promise?”

Buck leans in to lick the shell of his ear. “A warning.”

Eddie’s full body shivers. “Please baby.”

Buck growls again and moves his hands down to attack Eddie’s shirt buttons. 

_‘You go on to your bedroom, I’m sure Daddy and Buck are around here somewhere.’_ Carla’s purposely loud voice cuts through the room like a knife. 

Both men freeze on the bed as they hear the distinct sound of Christopher’s crutches hitting the floor as he walks down the hallway to his room. 

Buck rips himself off of Eddie and stares at him with wide eyes. Eddie just shrugs, buttons his shirt back up and swings the door open. 

“Daddy!” Christopher calls happily. 

“Mijo! What are you doing home?” Eddie asks as he crouches down to hug the boy.

“He had an accident and wanted to come home to his dad and Bucky,’ Carla informs him from where she’s leant against the kitchen doorway. ‘Which you would know if either of you checked your phones.”

There’s no denying the smirk in her voice. 

“Sorry buddy I was busy doing... things.” Eddie finishes lamely. 

“Oh so that’s what we’re calling him now?” Carla asks under her breath. 

Thank god Christopher is still preoccupied with cuddling as close to Eddie’s chest as possible to take notice of the tease. Eddie hears Buck’s muffled groan from the bedroom. Christopher perks up at it. 

“Is Bucky in bed?” He asks. 

“Yeah mijo, we were cuddling.”

“Can I join?”

“After dinner bud.” Buck says softly as he emerges from the bedroom, his curls a state of disarray. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m going to shoot off now.’ Carla calls, and Buck and Eddie know she’s not talking about just the conversation. ‘Enjoy your evening boys.”

Christopher and Eddie call their goodbyes as Buck walks her out, flushing at her knowing smirk. 

“It’s cool, we should’ve read your texts. Have a nice night Carla.”

“You too Buckaroo. Hope I didn’t ruin it completely.”

“Nah, I get to spend it with my two favourite dudes instead of just one, I’m happy.”

“Yes you are. And I’m happy for you.” Carla squeezes his hand once. 

“Thanks Carla.’ Buck smiles. ‘Goodnight.”

“Night Buck.”

He watches as the woman makes it to her car safely and drives away before closing the door and joining his two boys in the kitchen for the delicious smelling food. 

**+1**

“Finally alone.” Buck sighs happily as he closes the door with his foot. 

“That was completely unnecessary. Put me down.” Eddie pouts. 

“Hey! It’s tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold!”

“I’m not a bride! And this isn’t even our house!”

“Eh, details.”

“Evan Buckley-Diaz, I swear to-“

Buck cuts Eddie’s protests off with a scorching kiss. “Fuck baby, it’s so hot when you call me that.”

“Well it is your name.” Eddie deadpans.

“Yeah, but hearing you say it is like music to my ears. I mean. It’s porno music, don’t get me wrong. But music nonetheless.”

“Well then, Evan Buckley-Diaz. Take me to bed.”

“My pleasure Edmundo Diaz.”

“Is it weird that I don’t have your second name too?”

“Nah, it doesn’t sound right with your name. Your name is perfect the way it is.”

“Sap.”

“Hey, you married me. Get used to it, man.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually married. You are my husband,’ The words send shivers down Eddie’s spine. ‘You are all mine, and I am never letting go.”

“Good. Because I’m stuck to you like glue, husband.”

“Now seriously, take me to bed. I didn’t spend a small fortune on this hotel for nothing.”

“Your wish is my command.” Buck laughs. 

He quickly navigates his way across the luxury hotel suite to the bedroom and gently settles Eddie down on the super-king sized bed. 

“I guarantee you will still put your leg on me later on.” Eddie snorts. 

“Oh yeah, no doubt. But right now? I wanna get my legs over you.” Buck waggles his eyebrows.

And he does just that. Buck straddles Eddie’s hips, leaning in to kiss him filthily and Eddie all but melts into it. Buck pulls away to kiss down Eddie’s chin, down his neck and down to lick and nip at Eddie’s Adam’s apple. 

Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Buck undoes the buttons of Eddie’s once crisp white shirt - that is now wrinkled and covered in the residue of their wedding cake fight and the champagne Chimney had squirted all over them. He slowly slides the garment off Eddie’s shoulders, letting it pool on the sheets below. 

He leans back to admire the muscly planes of Eddie’s chest and abs. He wants nothing more than to lick at them. So he does. 

Darting forward, he laps his tongue at the defined ridges of Eddie’s stomach, grinning at the muscles twitch beneath him. He dips his tongue into Eddie’s _very sensitive_ belly button, making the man gasp. Moving further downwards, he licks along the V lines that direct him towards his goal. 

Long fingers deftly unbutton Eddie’s pants, and with what little help Eddie can give, manages to get the offending items off of his man and thrown to the floor. 

Buck pulls back fully to admire the view. His husband, laid out in bed, naked, hard as nails just for him. A sudden wave of possessiveness rolls through him and he lets out a little growl. He places his hands on Eddie’s knees and pushes them gently. Eddie dutifully lifts his legs up, plants his feet on the bed and lets his knees fall apart, leaving him spread open for the taking. 

Continuing his endeavour, Buck kneels between Eddie’s legs to leans in and kiss the insides of Eddie’s thighs, knowing the rub of his stubble drives the man crazy. And oh boy does it have the desired effect. Eddie throws his head back against the mattress with a high pitched whine. 

So when Buck suddenly drags his tongue across Eddie’ puckered entrance, his whole body twitches. 

“Oh, dios, sí Buck.” 

With a smirk, Buck gets back to work. He leans in and licks fat stripes across the fluttering hole. Teasingly, he dips the very tip of his tongue inside, huffing a laugh at Eddie’s reactions above him. With renewed enthusiasm, Buck pushes the muscle in the whole way, lapping up the taste that is pure Eddie and savouring it. 

Buck begins fucking him in earnest with his tongue, dribbling spit down his chin as he does so and not giving any fucks. Well.. 

Buck brings up his hand and wipes up the saliva with his two index fingers. He then presses his middle one against Eddie’s entrance, slowly easing it inside next to his tongue. 

Eddie tenses around it as his head thrashes from side to side, so Buck waits. He waits for him to calm down, waits for him to unclench before moving the both of them together in tandem. He adds the second finger not long after and scissors them, thoroughly stretching Eddie out. 

“Babe. Baby. You’re gonna hafta stop if you want me to last.” Eddie manages to pant out between moans. 

Buck pulls away completely, ignoring the little whine it gets from Eddie to arch a questioning eyebrow at him. “We’ve got the whole night ahead of us. If you think we’re just going for one or two rounds, you are severely mistaken. I wanna see how many times I can make you come in one night baby.”

Eddie whines, but he’s nodding his head. “Okay baby.”

“Good boy.’ Buck purrs as he once again prods at Eddie’s hole, with just his fingers this time. He wraps his other hand around Eddies cock and pumps him in time with the thrusts of his fingers. ‘Now, let go. I’ll catch you, I promise.”

And let go Eddie does. 

He comes with a shout of Buck’s name, blacking out for a split second at the force of his mind-blowing orgasm. Buck helps his ride through the waves with tentative kisses to his open hole and gentle strokes to his trembling legs. Once Eddie’s breathing is returned to normal, and he’s no longer shaking, Buck pulls himself up his feet, undresses himself and lines his cock up with Eddie's entrance. 

He gives Eddie a questioning look, to which the man nods silently. Biting his lip, Buck pushes forward until the tip of his dick pops into the relaxed ring of muscle, entering Eddie’s body with a sigh. Buck watches on in awe as, inch by inch, his cock disappears inside his **husbands** waiting body for the first time. Finally, finally, he bottoms out with a groan. Eddie is panting, his jaw slack and his hazel eyes are glazed over as he maintains strong eye contact with Buck.

“God you’re so perfect baby. I love you so much.” Buck whispers, like it’s a secret. 

“Yo tambien te amo querido. Eres mi tesoro.” Eddie whispers back. 

Together, they set up a brutal pace, hitting Eddie’s prostrate dead on with every thrust, the only sounds in the room now are of skin against skin and breathless moans and unintelligible words of encouragement. Far too soon for his liking, Buck feels the familiar tightness building inside him. 

“Baby. I’m gonna come.” He warns. 

“Want it inside.” Eddie manages to pant. 

Buck feels a swell of emotion at his husbands words. It’s something they’ve never done, despite both being tested and cleared for any STD’s. They’ve just never got around to speaking about it, always having a mutual agreement on the use of condoms. But it’s something Buck has wanted to do since day one. Fill his beautiful man with his come. Mark him on the inside too. 

So Buck is more than happy to oblige. With two more powerful thrusts, Buck is coming inside Eddie for the very first time, of many more times he hopes. Eddie comes between them again, untouched, adding more ropes of cum to the drying ones already painting his and Buck’s chests. 

Buck collapses on the bed beside Eddie, panting as though he’d just run a marathon. Eddie immediately curls closer to him, seeming unbothered by the mess currently coating his stomach. He does whine a little when he feels Buck’s cooling cum slowly trickle out of him. Buck winks at him as he shimmy’s down the bed, pressing the pad of his thumb just under the drop of liquid and pushing it back inside Eddie, using said thumb to fill him up. Eddie’s dick twitches. 

“Huh. There’s a new kink we both enjoy.” Buck grins. 

“Apparently so.’ Eddie deadpans. ‘You know, I’m pretty sure Hen or Chim slipped a plug into my blazer pocket.”

Buck’s eyes darken. “By plug, you mean-“

“An anal plug, yes.” Eddie sighs fondly. 

Buck is off the bed in a flash, fumbling around for Eddie’s long forgotten garment left at the hotel door. Reaching into the pocket, he pulls his hand out with a triumphant ‘aha’ and holds the plug up in the air. Eddie rolls his eyes at him. Buck stalks back over to the bed and, with the help of his own cum, manages to get Eddie plugged up easily. Buck pats his asscheek with a sultry wink. 

“Sit up.” He orders. 

Eddie quirks an eyebrow but does as he’s told. As he sits up, he feels the silicone plug shift and press deeper inside him, and he can’t control the shiver at the sensation. But when it starts _buzzing inside him_? His entire body spasms and he lets out an involuntary strangled moan. 

“Oh fuck.” He gasps. 

“Ohh baby, that’s only the first speed.” Buck coo’s. 

“T-there’s more?”

“Mhm. Fuck baby, you look delicious right now.”

“Buck, cariño. You might actually be the death of me.”

“Then I promise it to be a mind-blowing death.” Buck says solemnly, and presses a button on the tiny remote in his hand. 

The buzzing inside speeds up noticeably, making Eddie jolt again. 

“This is going to be the best night ever.” Buck smirks.


End file.
